


Do shut up John

by orphan_account



Series: Little cute fluffy fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous Sherlock, No I still can't accept it, Terrified John, Yes Mary is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

“I've noticed you’re getting a lot of help with Rosie recently” Sherlock said casually smiling.

“Oh, yes, Molly is amazing, I have no idea what would I do without her, and Rosie loves her”

“I heard you took her to lunch too” the cuty detective asked him with cheerful tone.

“Actually I cooked” the doctor said proud of himself and chuckle.

“Reeeeeally?” Still cheerful

“Aha, she was really impre..” he couldn’t finish his words.

“Cut it off”  
the-not cheerful anymore- detective interrupted him with commanding voice.

John blinked for a moment  
  
“uhm, I beg you pardon” he asked with a stupid dumb look on his face.

“You heard me John”  
“CUT.THE.STUPID.FLIRTING.ATTEMPTS.OFF.IN.THIS.INSTANT.OR.GOD.HELP.ME”

John was about to laugh, telling him it was not his damn business whatever he does with whoever he wants, but he stopped laughing and bit his tongue after seeing the new expression on Holmes face.  
He saw it once, just before he hit the trigger to Magnussen’s head two and half years ago.

He swallowed hard “alright” he said resigning.

“Great” The detective’s smile was backwith his nice voice, clapping his hands together.  
John forgot for a moment where were they, then remembered they were in a cap heading to a crime scene, he saw the driver’s eyes on the mirror, he could tell he was hardly holding his laughs, eyeing him with pity eyes, amazing, another humiliating moment.

  
After a moment the terrified look on the doctor face was replaced with a smirk

“So when exactly are you going to ask her out?” He talked to the-looking through the window focused like he was reading the universe’s secrets-detective.

“Sorry?” The detective faced him with a frown on his face.

“Well, asking her out will be easier then scaring the hell out of every man tries to get near her, it must be exhausting after all those years” when the detective didn’t answer him, he continued.

“I knew the brunette Greg tried to date years ago was Molly, you freaked him out then, you know” he was smirking now.

The detective seemed wanting to say something but stopping himself more than one time, well that was new, till he found the most wise words he could think of.

“Do shut up John”

They heard a dying owl, then discovered it was the driver laughing at the two jerks.


End file.
